WHEN HE'S HOME - A SasuSaku Fanfic (One Shot)
by AriannJS
Summary: Some husband and wife scenarios when he's home.


It was almost midnight when Sakura came home from a medical mission that she and the other medical ninjas conducted. Yawning while stretching her arms a bit, she walked across their living room and found a note on the center table.

 _Mama,_

 _We made dinner and it's in the refrigerator. You could just heat it up if you're hungry. Rest well!_

 _Love,_

 _Sarada_

A smile appeared on her lips at the sweetness of her daughter until she noticed something. "Hang on. We?"

 _Is Sasuke-kun home?_

She rushed to their bedroom and true enough, her raven-haired husband was sleeping there. It was amusing for her to see him as if he was a baby, with his steady breaths and gentle snores that were like music to her ears. Sighing happily, she paced through the room with gentle movements and found herself gazing steadily at his face. It's been quite a while since the last time she saw him peacefully comfortable with his guard down, so much unlike the block of ice that everyone knows, and it made her feel totally delighted to come home to such a sight despite the exhaustion she had been feeling the whole day.

Another yawn escaped her lips, signalling it was time for her to rest as well. She then planted a soft kiss on his cheek before lying down and facing her side of the bed.

It was moments before she fell into a deep slumber when she felt an arm make its way around her waist. Sasuke soon nuzzled his face into her hair, making a smile form on her lips. She missed having him beside her a lot, and with the way he pulled her closer, it seemed like her husband felt the same way too.

"I really think you should come home more often so you could fully rest, Sasuke-kun." Sakura sighed, caressing the bare shoulders of her husband for a much needed massage.

It was late at night when he appeared at their doorstep. And she didn't fail to notice a few wounds and bruises here and there. _I wonder how many enemies he has to encounter along the way_. In an instant, she healed those wounds with her chakra and offered to give him a massage which he gladly accepted.

"I could sleep in the woods, Sakura."

"That's exactly the point. You can't completely relax there. You don't even have a comfortable sleeping bag like those that we used when we were travelling together. I just can't imagine how difficult it was for you all those years ago." She frowned as she pressed parts of his nape to ease off some tension there.

Sasuke knew that it was better for him not to banter with his wife now for she was in an accessible position to crush his bones with her superhuman strength. "But I'm here now, right?" He gently said as he tilted his face towards his wife.

Still, she didn't seem pleased, but she continued to massage his back while he was comfortably seated in front of her.

"You just worry too much," Sasuke muttered after a few silent moments.

Sakura huffed. "Because I just love you too much."

His wife's words despite her irritation didn't fail to make him smile. He found it funny how a few simple words could have the power to take away all the tension and pain in his system. He just wished he could actually show more of the love that Sakura also deserves. After all, she's right, he needs to come home more often and not miss moments like this.

A frown appeared on Sakura's face while she gazed outside the window, wondering if Sasuke would return and stay the night. In the past months or so, he had been going home at least twice or thrice a month, slowly becoming more often than usual.

"At least, there's a lot of progress than before," she muttered while embracing herself as the coldness of the night made itself known. "I just hope he's completely safe," she mentally prayed before deciding it was time for her to rest.

Sasuke arrived home at past midnight. He goes home every now and then even to just sleep and get a glimpse of even just his wife's face, since their daughter's already asleep by that time. For now, he was already somehow contented with that, yet he couldn't wait for the time to come wherein his journey in purging any possible peculiar threats to the nations would come to an end.

If only their enemies were mere mortals, he knew there would be no need to be away from his family, but knowing that there could be remnants of the Fourth Shinobi World War was something else. And it was only him who is capable of looking after any traces of possible repetition of such event.

After a quick shower, he gently positioned himself on his side of the bed, careful not to wake up his wife who was surely tired due to her long shifts in the hospital as well. However, Sakura stirred with his slightest movement. Realizing his failure, he just stared with a smile at his wife's face until her eyelids fluttered open. _At least she's aware that I came home,_ he thought

"Goodnight," he then whispered, making her form a smile that was good enough to give him a peaceful sleep that night. And then they both drifted to a deep slumber.

The light passing through the window became too much to bear when Sakura gained consciousness the next morning. She opened her eyes only to close it again, thinking that she must've forgotten to set the venetian blinds to close. And then she remembered something. _Sasuke-kun was here last night! Or was it just a good dream?_ Opening her eyes again, she gloomed at the realization that there was no one beside her on the bed.

She then perked up from the bed and started pulling the duvet to fold it when she noticed something on the space beside her. There was a folded paper on Sasuke's side of the bed which she immediately took so she could take a look on its contents, and when she did, a gasp escaped from her lips while a shade of pink manifested on her cheeks.

 _I love you._

Three simple yet captivating words were written on the white sheet with the handwriting of no other than the only male Uchiha. And yup, Sasuke could be gone for as long as he wanted 'cause right now, she felt like her mood's gonna be on its 120% for a good month or so.

"I'm home," Sasuke announced.

"Glad you're back!" His wife called from the kitchen.

When he proceeded there, he found her preparing their dinner. And with the ingredients scattered on the countertop, he knew it was his favorite meal that she was preparing. He smiled.

As he stared at her back with the Uchiha insignia proudly printed there, he couldn't help but be in awe of the woman that meant so much to him. How could he not appreciate coming home if this woman would always welcome him with love with the bonus of a home-cooked meal?

Sakura suddenly felt a familiar grip from behind around her waist that caused a tint of pink to appear on her cheeks. "Are you alright?" She asked, to which Sasuke replied with a nod as he rested his head on her shoulder. She smiled as he planted a gentle kiss on the exposed skin there. Nothing beats the feeling of having him home and having short but meaningful encounters with him like this. "You seem to be always exhausted lately though," she noted.

He sighed with the fact. "I've been consistently travelling through different dimensions again. As usual, my rinnegan sometimes gets overused."

"Is there anything or anyone you're after at the moment?"

"Hm, not exactly, but I just have a hunch that there might be a threat or anything considering that last attempt of attack in Hidden Sand. I just needed to make sure if it's connected to the Otsutski clan again."

Sakura understood how difficult her husband's mission is. It's even much greater than what Naruto was doing in his office on a day to day basis. No wonder it's taking too much toll on Sasuke's body to the point that he couldn't hide it anymore like he used to. If only it was possible, she was sure that Sasuke would've dropped that mission just so he could be with his family. But it always made her heart swell that her husband still chose to make hard decisions for the safety of the entire Shinobi world.

"Anata?" Sakura uttered quite sheepishly.

"Hmm?"

A long silence filled them both until Sakura turned her head back to face him. "I just want to say that I'm proud of you." She beamed at the man she loved since they were younger. She was able to witness when Sasuke was just starting. There's no doubt she has seen his highs and lows, yet she loved him just the same even at his worst. "I'm proud of the man and shinobi you've become. Always remember that." And then she went back to what she was doing.

Sasuke was thankful she wasn't looking anymore for he was unable to conceal the crimson stain that appeared on his cheeks. He was in utter shock hearing those from his wife at such a random time. A small smile soon formed on his lips as he reflected on the truth that this is home – _She_ is his home.

o - o -o

 **September 2018 AriannJS**


End file.
